


Точка соприкосновения

by Felis_caracal



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felis_caracal/pseuds/Felis_caracal
Summary: Алан Грант и Йен Малкольм приглашены в «Мир юрского периода», чтобы составить мнение о новом аттракционе. И они не ладят.





	Точка соприкосновения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reconciliation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675991) by EvilFuzzy9. 



> Хоть и заявлялось, что «Мир юрского периода» игнорирует события «Парка юрского периода-2» и «Парка юрского периода-3», автору фика удалось их свести воедино, да еще не забыть книжный канон. Поэтому для понимания всех вкусностей лучше знать и канон, и кинон.  
> Фик написан и переведен до выхода "Мира юрского периода-2".  
> Бета перевода - [Фарамина.](https://ficbook.net/authors/184986)

— О господи. Только не это.  
Увидев, кто садится рядом с ним в вертолет, палеонтолог Алан Грант раздраженно застонал. Потом поправил шляпу и вздохнул.  
Это будет долгий полет.  
Загорелое, изборождённое морщинами лицо, густая борода, редеющая копна белоснежных волос — Грант выглядел во всех отношениях почтенным и все еще крепко стоящим на ногах экспертом по динозаврам. Собственно, таковым он и являлся. Его непринужденные манеры и стиль одежды привлекали окружающих. Для своего возраста он был в хорошей форме, даже в семьдесят лет продолжая выезжать в поле.  
Словно для контраста с плотным, крепким Грантом, одетым в хаки и фланель, сидящий рядом мужчина был долговязым и худым, облаченным во все черное, а его гладко выбритое лицо хранило самое мрачное выражение. Казалось, он предпочел бы быть где угодно, только бы подальше отсюда. Поперек его коленей лежала трость, на бледной коже рук заметно выделялись вздутые вены.  
Он — математик Йен Малкольм — окинул Гранта хмурым оценивающим взглядом.  
— Могу сказать то же самое, — протянул Малкольм.  
Возраст не отнял у него сдержанного юмора и иконоборческих тенденций, но в свои шестьдесят Малкольм держался с холодной строгостью, проистекавшей из непреклонно фаталистического, а скорее даже пессимистического взгляда на общество и современную науку.  
Сейчас он выглядел даже суровее, чем прежде.  
И Малкольм был ничуть не счастливее от перспективы сидеть рядом с Грантом, чем Грант — с ним. Хотя за плечами у обоих было приключение на острове Нублар, хотя они разделяли опасения по поводу безопасности «Мира юрского периода», двое ученых отнюдь не были друзьями. Между ними не было ни малейшей тени привязанности, ни чувства давнишнего товарищества.  
Отчасти дело было в личной философии. Грант был практиком, исследователем, предпочитал работу в поле, в дикой природе. Он, старомодный, не любил компьютеры и кабинетных ученых. Малкольм же был сугубым теоретиком, технически подкованным и крайне самоуверенным. Он процветал в университетах и лекториях, редко покидая свою, как это называл Грант, «башню из слоновой кости».  
Хотя оба были учеными, они различались как день и ночь.  
Но, вероятно, куда более веской причиной их вражды, той общей неприязни, которую они сохраняли друг к другу, оказалась разница в мнениях о «Мире юрского периода». Более пятнадцати лет назад к ним как к бывшим консультантам «Парка юрского периода», а также к другим консультантам и выжившим после «инцидента ИнДжин» обратились представители «Мазрани Глобал» — хотели возродить неудавшийся проект.  
Малкольм, настроенный крайне пессимистично, упорно настаивал, что любые попытки вернуть остров под контроль провалятся. Он утверждал, что теория хаоса отрицает возможность успешного отлова и заключения в вольеры всех выживших динозавров на острове Нублар — что само по себе было непростым и дорогостоящим процессом, — в то же самое время, когда на остров приедут рабочие, чтобы все восстановить или перестроить.  
Он доказывал, что потребуется перевезти большинство, если не всех животных в безопасное место (вероятно, за пределы острова), чтобы можно было спокойно вести строительство, или нанять целую армию для постоянной охраны периметра — и это будет чрезвычайно дорого и все еще будет сопряжено с высочайшим риском. Не говоря уже о сотне, нет, тысяче вещей, из-за которых все может пойти абсолютно, совершенно не так.  
Естественно, он хохотал над спекулянтами всю дорогу из университетского городка.  
Как и у Малкольма, у Гранта также было множество замечаний к проекту... по крайней мере, изначально. Но затем он подробно изучил планы.  
Возможно, его заставила передумать та любовь к динозаврам, что захватила его еще в детстве, когда он увидел огромные скелеты, возвышавшиеся над ним и другими посетителями музея; тот чистый и пылкий трепет, что в конечном итоге привел его уже взрослым в палеонтологию. Даже сейчас, разменяв восьмой десяток, он сохранил толику этого невинного детского восхищения величественными древними животными. Он любил динозавров — всегда их любил и на нынешнем жизненном этапе уже мог спокойно сказать, что всегда будет любить.  
«Инцидент ИнДжин» был трагедией, бессмысленной катастрофой, которую можно было предотвратить на стольких этапах или смягчить огромным количеством способов. Ошибки допускали везде, от самого верхнего уровня управления до низшего: страшная спешка при сооружении парка, пренебрежение изучением созданных существ, нежелание вникать, правильно ли содержат динозавров.  
Электрифицированные изгороди оказались лишь негативным стимулом: силы тока не хватало, чтобы гарантированно удержать животных, а те, кто крупнее и агрессивнее, пытались вырваться снова и снова. Из-за нехватки персонала никто не обращал внимания на детали, которые должны были быть очевидными с самого начала: звериный помет в служебных туннелях и яичную скорлупу на острове, где не гнездятся птицы.  
В Парке хвалились тщательными мерами безопасности, но эта система была уязвимой на концептуальном уровне, плохо подготовленной к работе с существами, с которыми человечество никогда ранее не встречалось. В таких системах причиной проблем часто объявляется человеческий фактор, но достаточное количество служителей в самом парке могло пресечь многие из этих проблем еще в зародыше.  
Грант и сейчас все еще ни черта не представлял, каким образом в парке появились дикие, свободно размножающиеся рапторы, как они покинули вольер. Но выяснить это — и многое другое, что пошло не так — было невозможно. Не было ни единого шанса исследовать все это. Хэммонд был слишком упрям, чтобы хотя бы на минуту признать, что он, возможно, совершил ошибку, что нужно сделать шаг назад и пересмотреть свои методы. Пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока все не вышло из-под контроля окончательно.  
В то же время, что бы по этому поводу ни говорил Малкольм, Грант был уверен, что при меньшем упоре на технику и большем внимании к исследованиям «Инцидент ИнДжин» можно было бы предотвратить. В крайнем случае, не дать выйти за приемлемые рамки. Но динозавры сбегали с острова за месяцы до катастрофы. У правительства Коста-Рики ушли годы безжалостной охоты на то, чтобы зачистить всех сбежавших хищников. И они продолжали уничтожать туши «аномальных форм», все еще появлявшиеся годы и годы спустя.  
Парк Юрского периода обернулся катастрофой. Двух мнений по этому поводу быть не могло. Произошедшее на островах Нублар и Сорна искорежило каждого, кто там побывал. Тим и Алекс продали частный остров покойного деда Саймону Мазрани, но недвусмысленно заявили, что не желают иметь ничего общего с «Миром юрского периода»; в то время они учились в колледже. Элен — доктор Сэттлер-Райтман — выставила вон Мазрани и Ву, наотрез отказавшись иметь дело с их проектом. Ричард Левайн, знаменитый эксперт и миллионер, пригрозил подать на представителей ИнДжин в суд за моральный ущерб, если они попытаются с ним связаться.  
Самому Гранту все еще снились яркие кошмары о произошедшем в парке. Он помнил запах смерти, приторно-сладкий запах гниения, исходящий от этих древних хищников - тираннозавра и велоцирапторов. Точно ли воспроизведенные по окаменелостям или нет, они были смертоносными, страшными и слишком реальными. Он никогда не забудет тот день безумия, ужаса...  
... и чуда.  
Да.  
Даже сейчас, после всего, что было сказано и сделано, Алан Грант по-прежнему любил динозавров. Во всяком случае, эти прошлые инциденты лишь углубили его восхищение и благоговение перед динозаврами.  
Поэтому, впервые увидев планы Мазрани касательно ИнДжин, он неожиданно для самого себя преисполнился надежды.  
Преисполнился мечты.  
В течение трех дней он просматривал каждую строчку и каждое предложение проекта, меры безопасности, чертежи. К концу третьего дня его скептицизм почти полностью исчез. Он обнаружил, что почти убежден в целесообразности всего этого.  
С одной лишь оговоркой.  
Ссылаясь на слова покойного смотрителя Роберта Малдуна, он настаивал, чтобы рапторов не возвращали. Эти существа были слишком опасны, чтобы находиться в парковой зоне.  
Это был единственный отрицательный пункт в его консультации.  
Но парк работал уже много лет, не так ли? Рапторы ИнДжин выжили в неволе, хотя и содержались подальше от гостей. Они не были ручными, вовсе нет, но их держали в узде тренеры — достаточно сумасшедшие или же достаточно опытные, чтобы сдерживать наиболее опасные порывы животных. Содержались они там вопреки всему — и за ними зорко следили егеря и служба безопасности, снаряженные по первому слову военной техники тем самым оружием, которое Малдун требовал, но так и не получил еще во времена Парка юрского периода.  
Черт побери, во многом вся эта современная техника далеко превзошла первоначальные прототипы.  
В 1989 году «Парк юрского периода» был дико амбициозным, беспрецедентным проектом. Тогда допустили множество ошибок с животными, системами, обеспечением безопасности. В «Мире юрского периода» ИнДжин и Мазрани, похоже, учли эти ошибки. Они приспособились к непредвиденным обстоятельствам, прогнозировали их, используя более адаптивные, более человекоориентированные системы.  
Малкольм же и сейчас все еще стоял на том, что все это — несбыточная мечта, обреченная на провал. Но Грант вдохновился успехами, с осторожным оптимизмом медленно убеждаясь, что это может быть реализовано. Поэтому, несмотря на то что они разделяли опасения касательно первого проекта ИнДжин (и те опасения оправдались), теперь, с «Миром юрского периода», Йен и Алан были по разные стороны баррикад.  
Так что Грант был, мягко говоря, неприятно удивлен, когда увидел самопровозглашенного специалиста по хаосу в вертолете Мазрани. 

Морская синева осталась далеко внизу: небольшой вертолет оторвался от земли.  
— Они уже заказали вам еще одну лекцию? — протянул Малкольм после нескольких минут напряженной тишины. — Полагаю, это довольно веселые интеллектуальные задачи — придумать способы оправдания тем монстрам из тематического парка, которых они называют динозаврами.  
Грант хмыкнул.  
— Их образовательные материалы полностью соответствуют современным исследованиям, — хрипло возразил он. — Они вовсе не выходят и не заявляют, что животные в этом парке выглядят точно так, как должны выглядеть динозавры. Они никому не лгут.  
— Не говорите же вы, что верите, будто обыватели будут проводить исследования? — спросил Малкольм. — Пощадите меня, доктор Грант. Не оскорбляйте мой интеллект. Мы оба знаем, что публика принимает то, что видит, за чистую монету. То, что они выпускают брошюры и документальные фильмы о настоящих динозаврах, не оправдывает того, что они так же называют животных в своем парке. Это интеллектуально нечестно. Вы как ученый не можете всерьез мириться с этим.  
— Каждое поколение так или иначе вырастает с неточным представлением о динозаврах, — упрямо ответил Грант. — Массовая культура редко отражает последние научные достижения. От книжных иллюстраций до телевидения...  
— Не пытайтесь равнять «Мир юрского периода» с массовой культурой, — сказал Малкольм. — Пожалуйста. Это совсем не то же самое, что неверное произношение названий видов в мультфильме или выдумывание деталей фильма для достижения драматического эффекта. Это живые, дышащие существа, на которых можно посмотреть и которых можно потрогать. Только идиот воспримет как факт то, что увидел во «Флинтстоунах», но если прямо перед тобой стоит животное, разумеется, ты сочтешь его абсолютно настоящим и примешь как данность, что оно воссоздано точно по окаменелостям.  
— Но те, кто берется исследовать тему, знают, что все обстоит по-другому. Я всегда объяснял в своих лекциях, что динозавры в «Мире юрского периода», равно как и скелеты в большинстве музеев, — попросту основанные на догадках реконструкции, результат дополнения фрагментарной ДНК приблизительно подходящими генными последовательностями из генома современных видов. И, в отличие от гипсовых скелетов, этих динозавров нельзя просто заменить или переделать, когда совершат новое открытие. Иначе вы дадите отличный шанс защитникам прав животных.  
— И сколько же людей на самом деле утруждают себя исследованиями? — риторически вопросил Малкольм. — Не так уж много, судя по тому, что я видел. Вы должны это знать. Девяносто процентов общества — дебилы, а большинство из оставшихся десяти ленивы и желают только верить во все, что им говорят.  
— Я не могу заставить людей учиться, — огрызнулся Грант. — Поверьте, я пробовал. Но если они отказываются понимать, что ты им говоришь, то больше ты ничего не сделаешь.  
— У большинства динозавров должны быть перья, так? — настойчиво спросил Малкольм. — У птеранодонов, у галлимимусов. Или у ти-рексов.  
Грант скрестил руки на груди и взглянул на Малкольма.  
— У животного размеров тираннозавра рекса в климате, какой был в Северной Америке в позднем меловом периоде? Помилуйте. Теплокровному животному с такой массой тела не потребовалось бы большего волосяного покрова, чем у современных слонов или носорогов.  
Малкольм чуть ухмыльнулся.  
— А что по поводу остальных?  
Несколько долгих секунд Грант молчал. Он нахмурился.  
— Птеранодоны и галлимимусы — потомки первоначальных версий ИнДжин, тогда еще не было точно известно о существовании оперения у динозавров, — наконец сказал он, собравшись с мыслями. — Если оставить в стороне рапторов и новые аттракционы, они внесли очень мало изменений со времен Парка Юрского периода.  
Малкольм ухмыльнулся.  
— Забавно, на самом деле, что вы упомянули рапторов. С тех пор я провел независимое исследование _Velociraptor mongoliensis_...  
Грант выругался.  
— Отлично. Тут вы победили, — пробормотал он. — Но большая часть современных версий намного ближе к окаменелостям. Их мозазавр, например... Если не считать спинного гребня, его внешний вид практически полностью соответствует ожиданиям палеонтологов.  
На мгновение в вертолете повисла тишина.  
— Порадуйтесь, что с нами нет Левайна, — сухо сказал Малкольм, заметив раздражение на лице Гранта. — Вы же знаете, как он разоряется по такому поводу.  
— О господи, — простонал Грант. — Не напоминайте. Ненавижу этого ублюдка.  
Малкольм усмехнулся:  
— Как и большинство людей, которым пришлось провести долгое время в его обществе.  
В этот момент пилот подал голос, сообщив, что вскоре они приземлятся. 

Посадка была точно такой же мучительной, как в последний раз, когда Малкольм приезжал на этот остров. Вихревые потоки воздуха, почти постоянные туманы, коварные пики и отвесные скалы острова Нублар делали посадку вертолета во внутренней части острова рискованной затеей даже в лучшие времена, а сегодня они двигались с особенно опасной северной стороны.  
Тем не менее пилот, лавируя, был спокоен как танк. Он приземлился на вертолетную площадку возле научно-исследовательского центра, не выказав ни малейшего волнения.  
Малкольм едва слышно испустил вздох облегчения, когда вертолет в конце концов коснулся земли. У него побелели костяшки пальцев, сжимавших лежавшую на коленях трость.  
Заметив это, Грант усмехнулся.  
Когда оглушительный рев моторов начал утихать, палеонтолог отстегнул ремень безопасности. После того как пилот сказал, что высадка безопасна, Грант с некоторым трудом встал и вышел из вертолета.  
Малкольму подняться было куда сложнее, его трость застучала по полу вертолета. Дрожащей рукой он схватился за перила и осторожно сошел на землю.  
— Я становлюсь слишком старым для этого... — пробормотал он.  
— Вы все еще моложе меня, — съязвил Грант.  
Малкольм зашипел и оперся на трость. Он медленно сделал несколько шагов прочь от вертолета.  
— Имейте в виду, — пробормотал он, — если рапторы вырвутся и сожрут нас, виноваты будете вы.  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — сказал Грант. — Так почему вы сюда приехали? Я думал, вы не хотите иметь дела с «Миром юрского периода» или с ИнДжин.  
— Это смешно, — парировал Малкольм. — Не вы ли однажды сказали, что никогда и ни за что на свете не поедете на этот остров?  
Грант закашлялся.  
— Это было много лет назад, — уклончиво ответил он.  
— Это было чуть раньше, чем представители ИнДжин и Мазрани впервые обратились ко мне, насколько я помню. Едва ли через год после проблемы 2000 года*.  
— Много воды утекло, — ответил Грант. — Я изменил свое мнение.  
— Знаете, это забавно, — продолжал Малкольм. — Полагаю, вы начали консультировать их почти сразу после того, как в новостях прошел репортаж о высадке морской пехоты США на частном заповедном острове в Коста-Рике... Старая сторона-Б на острове Сорна, да? Любовь-морковь. Птеранодонов сбили над Канадой, насколько я помню...  
Алан покраснел. Они вдвоем шли от вертолетной площадки туда, где их ждала исполнительный директор «Мира юрского периода», а позади нее стоял очень знакомый человек.  
— А вы? — пробормотал Грант. — Сомневаюсь, что это светский визит, чтобы повспоминать о веселых денечках с большим Рексом.  
Малкольм пожал плечами.  
— Они связались со мной и сказали, что у них есть нечто, что может меня заинтересовать. Честно говоря, это звучало так, будто звонивший был уверен, что этого нечто, чем бы оно ни было, будет достаточно, чтобы заставить меня изменить мнение, которого я придерживался пятнадцать лет. Или последние тридцать, если считать мои консультации для Парка Юрского периода.  
— И вы согласились, потому что?..  
— Я захотел доказать, что они неправы.  
Грант закатил глаза.  
— Ну, не могу сказать, что знаю больше вашего, — фыркнул он. — Кроме того, что ИнДжин и Мазрани хотели создать новый большой аттракцион, чтобы завлекать толпу.  
— Большой новый аттракцион? — невозмутимо уточнил Малкольм. — Что-то вроде спинозавра?  
На мгновение Грант поперхнулся.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — проворчал он.  
Малкольм приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал.  
Рыжеволосая женщина в белом костюме шагнула вперед, чтобы поприветствовать их кивком головы и уверенным рукопожатием. Ее улыбка была скорее профессиональной, чем искренне теплой. Чуть позади нее стоял Генри Ву; он выглядел моложе, чем на свои почти шестьдесят.  
— Здравствуйте, Алан. Профессор Малкольм. Мы с вами говорили по телефону.  
— Здравствуйте, Клэр. Отличная погода для полетов, правда? — невпопад произнес Грант, придерживая рукой свою фетровую шляпу, чтобы не дать ей улететь.  
— Госпожа Диринг, верно? — спросил Малкольм, критически оглядев молодую женщину. — Да, я узнал ваш голос. Надеюсь, вы заставили меня проделать весь этот путь не только для того, чтобы обменяться любезностями.  
Клэр изящно кивнула и повернулась, жестом приглашая двоих мужчин следовать за ней.  
— Это по поводу нашего нового аттракциона, — сказала она. — Мы вложили в него много работы, и я полагаю, что вы лучше многих других сможете оценить, какой прорыв он собой представляет. На самом деле, он строится все на той же технике, которую использовали Ву и его коллеги в 1989 году, хотя и гораздо более доработанной.  
Грант уверенно зашагал следом; Малкольм ковылял, опираясь на трость. Оба мужчины поприветствовали Ву (Грант — кивком, Малкольм же фыркнул), который повернулся, чтобы идти рядом с Клэр.  
— Странная фраза, — вслух размышлял Грант. — Из нашего разговора я понял, что вы просто вводите в экосистему парка нового динозавра.  
Малкольм усмехнулся.  
— Просто вводите нового динозавра? Господи, да вслушайтесь в то, что вы говорите. Что стало с этим миром, что мы так пресыщенно говорим о клонировании животных, которые были вымершими в тысячи раз дольше, чем существует современный человек? — Он покачал головой.  
— Когда-то, — перебил Ву, — люди говорили то же самое о самолетах, радио и иных технологиях. Так или иначе, в истории человечества было время, когда нечто элементарное, вроде разжигания огня, расценивалось как удивительное чудо. Никакой разницы.  
— Вы говорите так, как будто это не потрясающе, — саркастически заметил Малкольм. — Сколько других существ на этой планете умеют разводить огонь? Такой уровень использования инструментов является практически беспрецедентным в истории Земли, хотя современный человек и принимает его как должное. Это изменило саму историю нашего вида, но мы считаем, будто так и надо. Мы вводим себя в заблуждение, думая, что можем это контролировать.  
Он выдержал паузу.  
— Знаете что? — добавил он. — Вы правы. Нет никакой разницы; к генетической технологии, которую вы здесь используете, вы относитесь так же, как к огню. Она представляет собой фундаментальное изменение парадигмы, огромный сдвиг в человеческих возможностях, но вы все еще используете эту удивительную власть столь же безответственно, как двадцать пять лет назад. Как ребенок, который только что нашел отцовский пистолет.  
Клэр через плечо взглянула на Малкольма и нахмурилась. Ву сердито посмотрел на нее.  
— Я вас предупреждал, — прошептал он одними губами.  
Клэр закатила глаза.  
— Я в курсе вашего мнения, профессор Малкольм, — сказала она. — Но поверьте мне, мы учли все значимые переменные в этом парке. Мы не совершаем дважды одних и тех же ошибок.  
— Верно, — согласился Малкольм. — Вы совершаете новые.  
Грант покачал головой и вздохнул.  
— Не обращайте на него внимания, — посоветовал он. — Если сейчас начать эту тему, то мы застрянем на весь день.  
Малкольм хмыкнул.  
Ву с сожалением кивнул: он слишком хорошо помнил, что представляет собой Йен Малкольм.  
Они вошли в Лабораторию Хэммонда — настоящую лабораторию, а не инсценировку для туристов. Стены из нержавеющей стали были увешаны «трилистниками» — знаками биологической опасности, яркими предупреждениями на разных языках, а также напоминаниями о базовой гигиене и требованиях безопасности для всех сотрудников, от уборщиков до ведущих ученых.  
— Что ж, как вы, возможно, поняли из комментариев госпожи Диринг... — произнес Ву после нескольких минут тишины, когда они шли вглубь лаборатории. — Работа, которой мы здесь занимались в последние несколько месяцев, — новое слово в науке. Хотя ее основы и лежат в тех же базовых технологиях, которые мы использовали в парке Юрского периода двадцать пять-тридцать лет назад.  
— Нельзя ли подробнее?  
— Протоколы для восстановления поврежденных генных последовательностей, — радостно улыбнулся Ву. — На самом деле, доктор Грант, это вы убедили меня в том, что такое возможно. ДНК _Rana_ , или бурой лягушки, — ничего не припоминаете?  
Грант как-то странно посмотрел на Ву.  
— Лягушки? — На мгновение он нахмурился. — Вы имеете в виду скрещивание динозавров, так? Тех, кто мог менять пол, потому что вы ввели в их геном ДНК амфибий.  
— Совершенно верно! — кивнул Ву. — В то время я очень мало задумывался, ДНК каких видов использую, поскольку на самом деле от вида к виду различается очень малая часть генома. Даже между человеком и бактерией едва ли наберется десять процентов разницы. Но осознание, что из-за включения ДНК амфибий такие виды, как компи, рапторы и майазавры, оказались способны менять пол при нахождении в однополом сообществе, заставило меня кое-что понять... Видимо, я всегда знал, что мы не можем назвать их истинными динозаврами, но...  
— В некотором смысле, все они были новыми животными, — сказала Клэр, загадочно улыбаясь. — Генетическими гибридами.  
Ву кивнул. Грант нахмурился, слегка встревожившись.  
Малкольм был в откровенном ужасе.  
— Вы ведь, эээ, не предлагаете того, о чем я подумал? — слабым голосом спросил он. В мигающем свете он казался еще бледнее.  
— Создания гибридного динозавра? — ответил Ву. — Разумеется, именно об этом я и говорю. На самом деле, я рассматривал эту возможность довольно долго — с тех самых пор, как Мазрани выкупил ИнДжин.  
— Господи, — прохрипел Малкольм. Его пальцы, вцепившиеся в рукоять трости, подрагивали. — Господи Иисусе. Вы чокнутые сукины дети. Гребаные чокнутые ублюдки.  
Он обвиняюще ткнул костлявым пальцем в сторону Ву и Клэр; его бледное лицо перекосилось.  
Грант не мог винить Малкольма за эту вспышку. После таких ошеломительных новостей он и сам был в ужасе; ему пришлось прислониться к стене, пока он пытался отдышаться. Он почувствовал укол в груди, и ему подумалось на секунду, что, несомненно, в смерти от сердечного приступа здесь и сейчас есть своего рода извращенная ирония — тогда как он мог бы умереть в любое время сотней других способов в сотне других мест.  
Проклятие.  
Он думал, что ИнДжин сумеет извлечь вывод из своих ошибок. Он думал, что Мазрани сумеет сделать то, чего не смог Хэммонд. И он думал, что они все же сумели. Но сейчас, сейчас...  
Владыка небесный. Малкольм, возможно, молол чепуху, но, кажется, по крайней мере в одном он оказался прав. Наука может показать людям, как делать что-то, но не может велеть им этого _не_ делать.  
Ему стало плохо.  
— Гибрид, — выдохнул он, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. — Вы... создали... — Он потряс головой. — Что это за тварь? Какие виды динозавров, какой чертов гибрид вы...  
Клэр недовольно нахмурилась. Ву казался весьма возмущенным такой реакцией.  
— Тероподы, — сказал Ву. — Двое. Их геном взят в основном от майюнгазавра, гиганотозавра, ругопса и карнотавра. Корпорация хотела создать новый символ парка. Что-то большее, чем ти-рекс. В прямом и переносном смысле.  
— О господи, — взмолился Грант, почувствовав слабость. — Гиганотозавр? Майюнгазавр? Даже этих было бы достаточно... О боже.  
— Карнотавры... — пробормотал Малкольм. — Кажется, на них я нарвался на стороне-Б. Они могли мимикрировать.  
Грант посмотрел на него.  
— Мимикрировать?  
— Менять окраску. Как хамелеоны, только намного быстрее. На самом деле, больше всего похоже на головоногих в расцвете возможностей.  
Грант побледнел. Он развернулся к Клэр и Ву.  
— Что за чертова монстра вы создали? — рявкнул он. — И зачем?!  
Клэр шмыгнула носом.  
— Индоминус Рекс, — сказала она. — Так мы решили его назвать.  
— Индоминус... — пробормотал Малкольм. — Скажите, что это в точности означает? Никогда не разбирался в латыни, но звучит очень похоже на «доминантный». То есть тот, кого нельзя подавить или победить. Неукротимый. Непобедимый.  
— Это и есть основная идея, — сказал Ву.  
Грант и Малкольм обменялись взглядами.  
— Все еще думаете, что этот парк будет работать? — спросил Малкольм.  
— Это зависит от многого, — ответил Грант. — От того, насколько крупные эти И-рексы, и от того, насколько умными сделали этих тварей. Если там просто ДНК от обычных крупных тероподов, тогда потребуется только ужесточить требования к содержанию из расчета на пару зверей больше и злее большого Рекса. Но если взяли что-то от дромеозаврид или кого-то в том же духе, то наш единственный выход — надеяться, что они еще маленькие и относительно безобидные. Но ти-рекса можно контролировать, и при этом он один из самых свирепых и сообразительных хищников мезозойской эры. Кроме рапторов, разумеется. И до тех пор, пока они не включили ничего, что могло бы сделать этих И-рексов особенно разумными...  
Ву нервно закашлялся, избегая смотреть в глаза Йену и Алану.  
— О боже, не может быть.  
— Ну, они вообще-то еще не вылупились... — сказала Клэр. — Так что мы не можем оценить их интеллект...  
— Я мог включить ДНК приматов, — смущенно признался Ву. — Э-э, не скажу, что я вправду это сделал, потому что я бы тогда нарушил ряд законов, если бы на самом деле использовал генетический материал человека в клонировании животных, м-да... Но некая возможность всегда есть.  
Грант и Малкольм снова переглянулись.  
— Напомните мне, у Коста-Рики есть регулярная армия? Они могут разбомбить этот остров к чертовой матери?  
— Нет. Наверное, понадобится обратиться к США или какой-нибудь южноамериканской стране с хорошими ВВС.  
— Думаете, мы сможем уговорить их устроить тут Хиросиму?  
— Это будет нарушением миллиона разных договоров, но мы, по крайней мере, можем попробовать.  
— Ладно, давайте убираться отсюда. Если мы поспешим, то сможем остановить их, прежде чем что-то пойдет не так.  
— Согласен.  
На этом два ожесточенно враждовавших старика вновь нашли общий язык — как единственные, черт подери, разумные люди на острове, полном динозавров. Рука об руку они шли обратно к вертолетной площадке, направляясь к цивилизации и ближайшей военной державе.  
Клэр и Ву оставалось лишь тупо пялиться на их удаляющиеся спины.  
— Почему все так себя ведут, когда мы рассказываем об И-рексе?  
— Понятия не имею.

**Author's Note:**

> *Проблема 2000 года (часто она обозначается как «проблема Y2K» или «Y2K-совместимость» (аббревиатура: Y - year (год), 2, K - kilo (1000 в СИ)) — проблема, связанная с тем, что разработчики программного обеспечения, выпущенного в XX веке, иногда использовали два знака для представления года в датах, например, 1 января 1961 года в таких программах представлялось как «01.01.61». Некоторые вычислительные машины имели уже аппаратную обработку даты, однако всего два десятичных знака. При наступлении 1 января 2000 года при двузначном представлении года после 99 наступал 00 год (то есть 99+1=00), что интерпретировалось многими старыми программами как 1900, а это, в свою очередь, могло привести к серьёзным сбоям в работе критических приложений, например, систем управления технологическими процессами и финансовых программ.


End file.
